The present disclosure generally relates to the field of electronics and, more particularly, to semiconductor devices and methods of fabricating the same.
Increased distribution of information media has led into remarkable advancement in functionalities of semiconductor devices. To increase competitiveness, higher integration may be used in new semiconductor devices to meet demands for lower cost and higher quality. The scale-down of semiconductor devices may continue to achieve higher integration.
Research has increased the operating speed of semiconductor devices and enhanced integration thereof. Semiconductor devices may include MOS transistors. To increase the density of semiconductor devices, gates of the MOS transistors may decrease in size, and underlying channel regions of the gates may also become narrower.